Avatar: The Phoenix Cult
by Faculo
Summary: The Avatar has been killed, and the new one was born into a cult of Fire nation supremacists. Who will protect the world?
1. Book One: Rebirth Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, or Nickelodeon.**

 **Book One: Rebirth**

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

Narrator: "The life of Avatar Korra ended in the year 202 AG. The Legendary Avatar Korra was killed when her polar bear dog, Naga, and her were struck by a landslide caused by earthbending bandits. Avatar Korra was remembered as one of the greatest avatars of all time. Since the defeat of Kuvira, the air nomads have continued to act as a roaming force of benders to help people in need. They are lead by Jinorra, daughter of Tenzin and Granddaughter of Avatar Aang. There are now 12 airbending masters in the world. The Earth States governed themselves, but often quarreled among each other. When She died, Avatar Korra was reborn to a earthbending mother, and a firebending father in the earth state of Yi. This avatar was named Avatar Warki. Warki's parents were members of a cult, known as "Phoenix", that believed the Fire nation was just in the wanting to take over the world. They attempted to raise Avatar Warki in a way that would make him revive the dream that Fire Lord Sozin had for the Fire nation, and help the Fire nation to take over the world as Fire Lord Warki. Warki was raised in seclusion from the world. People wondered what had happened to the Avatar, but the world was in relative peace. Avatar Warki had two friends growing up.His first friend was his spirit guide, Saltar, who was a badger mole. Saltar was killed in front of him by earthbenders when he was 6 years old. His parents did this to make him hate earthbenders, despite the fact that Warki was a earthbender himself. Avatar Warki's other friend was a young firebender raised in a similar situation named Azul. Azul was born in the same year as Warki, and had known Warki since they were 3. They were best friends, and Azul was extremly loyal to Warki. In the year 205 AG, Avatar Warki and his parents moved to the fire nation. There, they moved in next to Azul's family in a desolate part of the fire nation. The cult attempted to teach Warki the elements, but had trouble as he had a wimpy personality, and had a hard time with any element other than water. By the time of 217 AG, when he was 15, he had managed to master waterbending, and be adept at earthbending. However, he could not bend air or fire at all. Azul, however, was a prodigy at firebending. He was believed to be the greatest firebending prodigy since Princess Azula, his namesake. Azul's parents, like Warki's, were members of the "Phonenix." They attempted to raise Azul to be a good lieutenant to Warki, but Azul was a little rebellious. By the time he was 7, Azul had attempted to run away 252 times. He was just a little rebelious. All of those attempts were failures. The reason that Azul continued to fail was because every time he attempted to bring the young Avatar with him. Warki did not wish to go, and would fight to stay. Once he failed for the 252nd time, Azul realized he could not escape with Warki at his young age. So, he stopped attempting to flee his family and played the role his parents wanted him to. Now, in the year 217 AG, Azul was planning another escape. And this time, he did not plan on failing..."

* * *

This is a short prologue to tell what has been going on in the world of Avatar since the end of The Legend of Korra. I intend to make all of the following episodes longer. This specfic set of books in the Avatar universe is meant to be a little less focused on the Avatar. That being said, Avatar Warki will still be a primary character. Please, let me know what you think. I hope to write a minimum of three books, and a maximum of 5 or 6. Enjoy!

Faculo


	2. Book One Chapter Two: The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, or Nickelodeon.**

 **Book One: Rebirth**

 **Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

Narrartor: "It is the year 217 AG. Azul, son of Ji and Fui, is preparing to escape from his homeland of Shu Jing. His plan is to ask his parents if him and Warki can go down to some rocks to fish, then knock out the Avatar, and swim with him to a small harbor town on the southern coast of the United Republic. Azul, a medium sized, dark haired, blue eyed firebender, knows that it will be a great struggle for him to swim with the young avatar Warki, a tall, lean earthbender, all the way to the small harbor town. But he believes that he and Warki need to escape the clutches of their parents. Will the young Azul's plan fail?"

Azul: * _bowing*_ "Mother, may I go fishing with Avatar Warki?"

Fiu: "Where will you be fishing?"

Azul: "The rocks, down next to the castle of Piandao."

Fiu: "Fine, but bring a Phoenix Guard with you."

Azul: * _Groaning*_ Mother, Warki and I are both 15 years old. We don't need some Phoenix Guard breathing down our necks all the time."

Fiu: "I guess it will be ok because you are going with Warki..."

Azul: "Thank you, Mother." * _bows and exits*_

Narrator: "As Azul is walking over to Warki's house, his heart is racing, repeating his plan over and over in his head."

Azul (to himself): "ok...ok...so I'm going to knock out Warki, then pretend to slip on the rocks and pull him in with me. Then, I will swim to this small harbor town. From there, I should go straight for Air Temple Island, and get the help of the Air Nomads."

Azul: * _knocks on the door to Warki's house*_

Warki: _*opens door* "_ Hey, what's up Azul?"

Azul: "I was wondering if you would like to go fishing with me, down at the rocks by Piandao's Castle."

Warki: "Sure, just let me tell my parents, and grab my pole."

Warki: * _goes to get pole* "_ Mother, Father, Azul and I are going fishing by the rocks by Piandao's Castle!"

Warki: * _talking to Azul* "_ Ok, Let's go.

Narrartor: "Azul and Warki head down to the rocks by Piando's Castle...Meanwhile, in Republic City, leaders attempt to figure out where the Avatar is. Among those present are: the newly elected President of the United Republic, President Cedo, Airbending master Jinorra, former king of the Earth Nation Wu, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe Tonraq, and Eska and Desna, co-chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe..."

President Cedo: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to figure out why the Avatar has not been seen in 15 years. The things we do know is that Avatar Korra was killed 15 years ago, and the new avatar was supposed to be born among the earth nation. Wu, have you had any success in finding the new avatar?"

Wu: "I have not had any success, but I would be trying harder if it was someone who looked as good as Korra!"

Jinorra: "Wu, this is not a time for jokes. The new avatar could be anywhere.

Tonraq: * _struggling to his feet* "_ We must mount a search party! We should send people to every family in the earth kingdom!"

President Cedo: "Tonraq, I am inclined to agree with you. The avatar must have been born into the Earth Kingdom!"

Jinorra: "Actually, it is possible that whoever the new avatar is, they were born outside of the Earth Kingdom, or live outside of the Earth Kingdom now."

Wu: "But the new avatar was supposed to be born to the earth kingdom?"

Jinorra: "Correct, but it is possible that this new Avatar was born to one earth nation parent outside of the earth empire? Or that the new avatar was born to two earth nation parents who moved out of the earth nation soon after?"

President Cedo: "Jinorra is right. Wu, can you obtain a list of every earth nation child born 15 years ago, and then bring that back to us?"

Wu: "I guess so..."

President Cedo: "This meeting is adjorned."

Narrator: "Back by the rocks of Piandao, Azul is preparing to put his plan to escape into action!"

Warki: "Hey, it's getting late and we haven't caught anything. Want to head back?"

Azul: "Warki, I'm sorry that it has come to this, but i cannot stay here in this horrible place any longer. I can't sit by and let them take your freedom and my freedom. I am sorry." * _turns and punches Warki in the face*_

Warki: "HEY, ow, why'd you do that?"

Azul: _*punches Warki in the face until he is unconcious, then drags him into the water and starts swimming away*_

Azul: "Must...keep...swimming...cannot...stop..."

Narrartor: "Azul has put his plan into action! But can the young firebender swim himself and the young avatar to safety before it is too late?"


End file.
